


Merry Christmas!

by kathie_raddare



Series: Nine Months [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive is important since final season, Baby Abby being adorable!, Bottom Eren Yeager, DILF Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Everyone Is Gay, Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mama Eren wants another baby!, Merry Christmas Everyone!, Nine Month's Extra, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, That's how babies are made kiddos, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), We need as much fluff as we can get, and alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare
Summary: The worst time of the year is coming! Hands up who hates the Christmas shopping season, especially when your omega and your puppy insist on getting Santa Hats for the whole family! Does that include the cat? Of course it includes the cat!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Nine Months [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833388
Comments: 16
Kudos: 197





	Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's Christmas day! As promised here is the extra for NM! I hope you guys enjoy it! I also hope you have a wonderful day, religious or not! I hope you guys are safe and sound, happy and cozy, and if not, I really hope things get better. This holiday is not only about presents or Christian people. I also believe it's about hope and happiness. I'm giving you all a virtual hug through this fanfic! Have a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year, and may the next year be easier than this one! Seeyaa~~

-Levi! 

-Papa! 

-Meow! 

Levi was ready to pick up the car keys, get inside the vehicle and disappear into the world. But just from looking at the three pairs of eyes staring at him the whole idea just disappeared from his mind. 

Eren stared at him with his arms folded, his cheeks inflated and large green eyes adorned by full eyebrows. The long brown hair didn't fall over his eyes because at the time the brunette had a black bandana with skulls on fire tying his locks back. Still, the orange shorts and the extra-large green shirt undid all the masculinity the bandana added. 

Abby was sitting in his feeding chair, black strands cut into the same haircut as papa and furrowed eyebrows making him absurdly similar to Levi. If it wasn't for the eyes and lips inherited from the omega, Levi could say that the three-year-old boy was growing up to be a copy of himself. Even the habits were similar when Abby looked disgustfully at the nasty porridge Eren called oatmeal in his fish-shaped bowl. 

Now, now fish-shaped? You wonder! Why not a bear? Or a heart-shaped bowl? Or a bowl shaped like a fucking trash can? 

Oh yes, because months ago Eren and Abba were obsessed with the kitten they found hidden among the trash cans on the street. Yes, after Abby's two-year birthday party and Eren's decision - almost one-sided, if we're going to consider how the omega basically begged the alpha to give him a knot - of Eren having one more puppy and then closing the baby bakery, they decided to move into a backyard house in a family neighborhood near schools and playgrounds. 

Levi Ackerman in a two-story house, painted with baby blue, with a white fence and flowers on the window? No, for God's sake, the alpha still had some dignity. While the house indeed has flowers in a small garden, a spacious backyard for Abby to play with until his pale skin turned grimy, there's no way the alpha would leave his family unprotected. That's why the white fence was replaced with a shielded glass gate, high but still allowing the view of the street. With added security, the house had alarms and was so safe that not even the cat could escape. 

Oh, yes, the cat. The cat that Eren and Abby brought home, but Levi said he wouldn't allow pets in the household. Of course! You never know when Abba could develop an allergy to cat hair! What about that disgusting licking habit? And where would the animal shit? 

There was no way! Never! 

But then there were those two pairs of emerald eyes looking at him with such passion and almost sparkling with restrained tears. Abby wasn't even three years old and had already masterfully learned how to make puppy eyes, the mark of the Jaeger family. 

At the end of four days, Levi gave up. Eren and the little cub had their attentions ripped from the "Little Mermaid" movie when Levi entered the house with a ton of bags in his arms and lay everything on the floor with a disappointed look. 

In the bags? He didn't stay to see Eren and Abby discovering the pet carrier, the sandbox, sandbag, food bag, wet food, collar, food bowls, toys with catnip, and even a small bed for the cat to lie down. 

"It's for the little shit to not lie in Abba's bed." 

He thought to himself, but the excited screams of the two children coming from the ground floor told him that it would be no use to argue. 

And when Eren said he would thank him in a very special way, he didn't imagine himself being basically used when the omega rode him until there was nothing else he could give the boy, his swollen, red knot tingling from exhaustion. 

But did anyone care what the alpha thought? No, obviously. He was the victim of a plot inside that house, and at that time even the cat, who ironically was called Mister Dusty, was already lying in the king-sized bed where he and Eren slept. 

Now he also had to face a gigantic row at Walmart for the simple fact that, less than 14 hours to Christmas, Eren and Abba decided that they needed to have Santa hats and socks to hang on the window – Abby was sure that if he wrote a very affectionate letter with drawings, Santa Claus would give him a little brother and he and Eren were excited about the idea. 

Levi needs to say no. How could he have another child while Abby still couldn't wipe his own ass? 

Fuck, one more thing to worry about, because now he was close to pulling his hair out when he couldn't find a hat that would fit the cat. 

\----- 

-Yeeees! - Abba ran around the house, short legs and red, fluffy socks on his little feet when the house bell rang. The three-year-old boy wore white sweatpants and a red sweatshirt with Santa's house embroidered. His thin black hair was just like papa's because papa was the best and he wanted to look like him. 

But now he didn't bother trying to imitate papa's angry expression because Grandma was at the door and she said she was going to bring him a big present. 

Of course, when he reached the door, the mama had to open it for him, since he still needed to eat a lot to get as tall as papa and to be able to open the door by himself. But mama was so kind and never complained, so Abby grabbed Eren's leg tightly showing his thanks. 

The door opened to show a bunch of people in the garden of their house. That Christmas, the supper would be at the Ackerman's house and apparently, everyone decided to arrive at the same time to avoid the fury of the tiny alpha, who was already stressed enough with organizing the whole gathering at short notice. 

-Gran'ma!!!. - The little boy screamed excitedly, throwing his little arms up when Carla immediately bend over and took her grandson in her arms. The child burst into giggles when the woman filled him with kisses, entering the house with the baby in her lap and ignoring the betrayed look from her own son. 

-Oh, but now I don't even deserve a "Hi"? - The omega complained, eyebrows frowned and hand on his waist as he opened the door wide and let the rest of the guests in. As always, they were already well accustomed to the omega's drama and paid it no mind while entering the house. The attraction of the party, as in the last two Christmases, was Abby, who would receive a ton of gifts from family friends. 

One by one, everyone was choosing their seats in the spacious living room, which had a glass wall viewing the garden and the pool. Obviously, because of the snow threatening to fall and with the freezing weather, the balcony was closed and the fireplace was lit to warm everyone. Hannes and Carla sat on one of the couches, little Abby among them clapping his hands as he told them about school. Mikasa stood behind her adopted mother, leaning against the back of the couch and watching Eren's son with fond eyes. Jean, Reiner, and Bertholtd were next to the table of delicacies, champagne glasses in hand as they talked. Sasha and Connie, Eren noticed, were curiously looking at the pool, probably already planning a barbecue without even asking for permission. 

Annie, Marco, Krista and Ymir were sitting on the couch contrary to Eren's parents. While Leonhart watched Mikasa over her glass of wine, Marco and Krista were engaged in a conversation, about which Ymir probably didn't pay attention, too worried about observing her girlfriend's lips. 

Mike, Hanji, Moblit, and Erwin were near the Christmas tree. While Mike simply accompanied his friends, Hanji laughed and tried to guess the gifts just by etiquette. Erwin, however, helped certain unwell omega to place a square box delicately packed under the tree, his attention exclusively fixed on the blonde. 

Armin was huge, his seven-month-old belly weighing his small figure so much that, if Eren didn't know better, he would say it looked about to explode. The omega's blonde locks were trapped in an oily ponytail, but the brunette couldn't judge it when he still remembered the struggles of pregnancy. 

Yes, as if it were a joke, Erwin and Armin were expecting a BOY who, Eren was sure, would be the blondest blue-eyed thing the planet had ever harbored. While his little Abby clearly came out as a Levi's replica, there would be no doubt that Louis would be exactly the same as his two parents. 

And, oh... seeing Armin with his cheeks flushed, bright blue eyes and round belly made Eren miss when he carried and protected his little one, who was now smart enough to run around the house and say he was no longer a baby to be carried in his lap all the time. 

Eren turned his green eyes to Abby and pouted. Of course he would always be a baby!! Who didn't want to crush that angry little face, the only possible chance to see what a mini Levi would look like? And who didn't want to give him kisses and watch Abby speak in the babies' magic language for hours? 

Eren wanted another baby and he was already tired of Levi avoiding the conversation. 

And speaking of said alpha, his presence was felt when Levi came down the stairs, hair still wet and swiped back, wearing social pants and a red buttoned shirt hugging his defined body wonderfully. 

Yes, he definitely wanted another baby from that man. 

The characteristic pine scent quickly invaded the omega's nostrils, causing Eren to smile at his husband and walk towards him. 

-Took you long enough. - He said as soon as he finished pecking Levi's lips, who automatically frowned at Hanji madly shaking a present near the Christmas tree. 

-And I can't fucking take a bath without this crazy woman destroying my house. Hanji! - And Levi went to the female, stopping halfway to grab Abby, as the boy was asking with his little arms up, and heading towards the obstetrician. 

As he shook the child and rubbed his hand on Abba's back, giving him a warm massage, Levi lectured Hanji calmly and smoothly, gray eyes demonstrating the dissatisfaction he felt and couldn't exhale so as not to influence his baby. 

The image of Levi Ackerman with his mini human in front of the Christmas tree never ceased to leave everyone in a silent contemplation, except that this particular Christmas, the new member of the family came down the stairs. 

A little ball of dark gray hair with a little Santa hat almost, almost dethroned the father of the year. 

\----- 

-Levi, can we make another baby? 

The alpha snored loudly when the extremely sweet and seductive voice called him, and he stuck his head against the pillow. Face down and shirtless, his muscular back was at Eren's mercy, who began to massage the alpha's muscles and the knots in them. Levi would say that was an innocent massage, but Eren was wearing a baggy shirt that covered up to his thighs, with absolutely nothing underneath it. 

How did he know that? Simple, that innocent and caring person was sitting at his small back, thick thighs around his body while kissing the alpha's nape. 

-Eren, for fuck's sake.- Levi grunted, pale, strong hands squeezing his pillow because, even though he was socially exhausted by having to deal with the Christmas party and then having to put Abby to sleep, his instincts still drove him to give what the boy wanted. 

-What, Alpha? Don't you want another baby? - The brunette continued, sinful hands running along his broad back, pale skin accepting gentle fingers and flushing red from the pressure. The kisses continued and now the omega dared to go adding small bites after then. 

Levi let out an unconscious groan when Eren sank his fingers into black locks, massaging his scalp as the omega blew and bit his nape and shoulders, close enough to the bonding mark to instigate a reaction. 

-Eren, Abba is three and I still have nightmares about the first few months. - Levi supported his hands on the bed, lifting his torso at once and throwing the omega to the side. Eren giggled when his body fell, flushed cheeks and his blouse exposing his cock at half-mast. 

Levi rolled his eyes, grunting when his penis contracted shamefully from the sight of his omega. If he wanted to come inside the kid and fill him with semen? Always, but Abby was still a toddle and no, Levi wouldn't give another baby to Eren. 

No. Eren's puppy eyes won't break Levi. The alpha was strong-willed and won't budge. 

But then the boy stood up as Levi got up to go to the bathroom and waited for him to return sitting on his legs, full thighs displayed beneath his curvy body. He had that infamous look that Levi loved so much but still hated at the same time, the one who forced the alpha to stop at the edge of the bed and look down with his arms folded. 

-That's not going to work this time. 

-Ownn, but I want another baby!! - Eren bounced on the bed, crawling up to the alpha and looking up at him like a petulant child. 

Levi frowned, nails piercing his own biceps in an attempt to resist the creature in front of him. He was doing a good job until Eren kept looking up with his giant green eyes and decided to snake his own hand to paw over his cock and masturbate in front of his alpha. 

Now that was torture. 

With one hand, Eren tangled his fingers in Levi's belt, removing it with incredible skill and throwing it to the side. As his right hand continued to run up and down his length, the omega got down on his knees and began to kiss around the older man's neck, rubbing his glands together and marking him with his scent. 

-Omega, no. You already convinced me to accept a cat. - Levi huffed loudly, ignoring his cock forcing against his joggers. He grabbed the boy's arms, stopping his masturbation and tried to ignore the strong smell of slick the boy exuded. Leading the smaller body to his side of the bed, Levi lay down again, ready to ignore the betrayed look Eren gave him. 

-But even Armin is already pregnant! - It was Eren's turn to cross his arms, furrowed eyebrows and a bitter expression when his alpha simply ignored him and set out to fix his pillows. As it was late, only the two lamps on either side of the bed were on and Levi stretched out an arm to turn off the one on his side. 

Eren looked at him indignantly! He was doing his utmost to seduce the alpha with his smell and his lubrication soaking his entrance while the older man pretended to ignore him even though his reaction was very well visible! 

No, Eren wouldn't lose that battle. 

-And what about it? Is this a fucking compet-ugh!- Eren didn't even let him finish complaining, kneeling around the bed until he sat on his lap, just above the bulge the alpha was trying to ignore. 

-Oh, are you hard, alpha? - The omega feigned innocence while pressing his hip down, rolling them as he looked at LEVI with wide green eyes absent of guilt. 

-Eren... Do I look like some kind of brat factory? - Levi grunted, both hands flying to hold Eren's full hips, thin eyebrows frowning and jaw locking when the boy proceeded to weight down on his cock. 

-Actually yes, alpha, and you're going to give me them all. - The brunette's voice was commanding and Levi's inner alpha wanted to fight against his omega's attempt to dominate. The desire to throw that creature into bed and fuck him until Eren lost his voice made Levi’s expand. 

Eren continued to roll his hips and lowered his torso enough to reach the older man's chiseled chest, full, rosy lips attacking the alpha's left nipple. 

-Fucking hell-ugh... - Big, firm hands tightened on Eren's thighs with such force there would be red marks on them the next day. Squeezing the brunette's legs, pale fingers soon found Eren's perky ass, sinking in the flesh and forcing him to rub his smaller, more delicate penis against the alpha's pants. 

This time Eren sobbed from oversensitivity, one of his hands supporting his weight while the other followed up the thin black strands, pulling it between his fingers and forcing Levi to expose his throat. 

Being dominated by his omega wasn't exactly what Levi expected from Christmas, but he also couldn't complain when the kid pressed all the weight on him and used the hand that previously held him over the alpha to untie and lower his jogger. Within seconds, Eren's delicate hand entered his boxer gently, mapping out the large limb already damp with pre-come. 

The older man pulled an angry expression when Eren bit his neck provocatively, pulling out his penis and sitting again on his thighs to admire his alpha's fat cock. 

That perfect, magnificent girth seemed to taunt Eren, promising him unforgettable pleasure and cute, chubby babies to fill him with love. 

And no matter how much Levi feigned composure, Eren threw off his shirt, exposing his nude lean body. Observing his alpha with emerald eyes' burning with determination, the omega gave his mate a wicked smile as he got on all fours and went down the extent of Levi's muscular body. 

How Levi managed to keep fit working in an office was something the brunette couldn't understand, but he licked his lips just thinking about how delicious Levi still was even after being a father. A dad he'd like to fuck every day. 

Oh, that's right. He did fuck! 

Completely naked, he lined up his face with the older's aching cock, admiring the red tip glistening with pre-come. 

Ha! See? As if Eren would ever believe in his alpha's resistance. 

-E-Eren, don't even think about it! - Levi tried, his voice scratching in his dry throat. Eren was releasing an unfair amount of pheromones in an attempt to convince his alpha to mate and breed and that was making Levi's throat constrict. 

And it wasn't like it was too hard to give in when a red, wet tongue was giving his dick kitty licks as if his cock was an appetizer. 

The omega held the base of Levi's penis, pumping it to make it completely hard before engulfing the head in his mouth. Keeping eye contact, Eren sucked on it with affection, tasting his mate's semen and moaning around his length. Levi immediately arched his back, eyebrows frowning in disappointment upon realizing he was surrendering too fast. 

However, after years together and a baby successfully brought into the world, Eren knew very well how to deepthroat until his alpha lose control. Sucking the head into his mouth, the omega held and squeezed the base of Levi's penis, where his knot would pop, and pulled a groan from his husband as he descended his mouth until the tip touched the back of his throat. Taking what he could into his mouth, he pumped the rest with his closed fist. 

Levi had already given up trying to make him stop when he felt his cock sink in the boy's hot, wet mouth. He growled and tried to hold on so as not to thrust his hips and start fucking Eren's mouth since Abby would probably ask why his mama was husky the next day. 

Not wanting to go through that embarrassment, the older man brought both his hands to grab at the head of the bed, squeezing the dark wood tightly. Sticking his heels against the mattress, he used his flexed legs to try to stop the involuntary movements of his hips. 

Realizing his alpha's effort, Eren let the cock slip from his swollen lips in a lascivious manner. His lips tingled from so much sucking. Even though he loved to swallow down Levi completely, his entrance was already clenching, squeezing itself in search of something to quench his desire. 

Unbeknownst to Levi, Eren snaked his right hand under his body, two fingers reaching the already wet and twitching hole. He was so used to the sensation his digits easily slipped inside, the omega biting his lower lip to hold back a groan. As he loosened himself, Eren began to distribute kisses across Levi's thighs, avoiding his cock and massaging his balls with his tongue. 

Without realizing it, the brunette began pushing his fingers more forcefully, eager to take his alpha inside and have him spreading wide his most intimate walls. Rubbing his neglected cock against Levi's thigh, the omega pulled out his fingers and sat again over the hard cock smearing Levi's stomach. 

Fitting it between his buttocks, Eren gyrated his hips, an affected smile turning his face even redder. Not noticing he had closed his eyes, Levi opened them, dilated pupils fiercely watching that little shit swinging his hips back and forth to spread lubricant on the alpha's length. 

-Do you like it, Daddy? - Eren asked, bending over to reach the alpha's open mouth. Levi let go of the headboard and one hand came down to squeeze Eren's thigh possessively while the other sank into soft, brown hair and held them tightly, forcing him to moan. 

Pulling him to a hot and messy kiss, Levi pushed his hips up, his inner alpha howling to just thrust in the omega and fuck him good. 

-F-fuck, Eren...- Levi muttered when he broke the kiss so they could both breathe, hungry lips attacking and biting the brunette's neck. Surprisingly, Eren let out a giggle at how desperate the alpha had become, probably fighting the instinct to throw him in the bed and make him scream. 

-Do you like how tight I am? - Eren purred on his ear, following Levi's sharp jaw to nibble on his chin without ever stopping rolling his hips. He was practically dripping slick, his rubbing producing lascivious noises. - Do you like how wet I am? Hm? Answer me, alpha. 

-Y-yeah...- Levi was now grabbing Eren's ass with both hands, squeezing his cock on Eren's cleft and trying to shove inside. The omega smiled innocently with the almost painful expression on his husband's beautiful face. He seemed torn between desire and rationality, but the brunette had confidence that once Levi was inside, his instincts would kick in and he would willingly give Eren several babies, his knot inflating and locking them together. 

For that, Levi only needed a little encouragement and Eren wouldn't deny his body to his husband. 

-So be a good alpha and fuck me, okay? I want another baby, hubby. - Giving Levi a quick peck on the lips, Eren raised his hip and used one hand to guide the cock against him. The tip quickly caught on his entrance, the ring of muscles recognizing it immediately and convulsing in an attempt to have more of it inside. 

Easily, Eren sat on his lap, a breathless moan tumbling off his thong with every inch forcing him open. Levi firmly squeezed his fingers against the boy's fleshy thighs, hips burning with the need to thrust into the hilt and make Eren shiver. 

When the length was completely inside, the brunette shook with pleasure and moaned with the feeling of being so full. Years together and Levi still managed to leave him stunned every time they fucked. 

Without patience, Eren began to move back and forth, loving the feeling of having his muscles distended to take all his alpha in. Levi let out hoarse grunts, heels sinking into the bed while pushing up, and ripping out whines from the omega. 

It didn't take much more than a few seconds for Eren to tire and begin to bounce on the alpha's cock, body tilted back and hands resting on his husband's suspended knees. The feeling of being filled every time was maddening and he threw his head back, green eyes closing when the pace changed and he found himself riding his alpha. 

Levi gnawed his teeth, the pressure of having his boy on top and scratching his chest was driving him crazy. He felt used in the best possible way with a privileged view every time his omega lifted his hips and allowed him to see his penis being swallowed by the tight entrance. 

Eren was impossible. Levi got pissed because of it sometimes. That damn determination enchanted him and got on his nerves at the same time. The raven-headed snorted at the fact that a quick preliminary was enough to convince him. The anger he felt was because he was so at his boy's mercy, that he would do anything for him. 

Even make another baby. 

It wasn’t like Levi could deny Eren anything. 

Using his legs as a boost, Levi held around Eren's waist and turned him on the bed, hovering on top. The movement caused the brunette to whine when the length inside him bumped into his prostate. Eren then looked up with big, naive eyes at his alpha, as if he hadn't practically forced the older to have sex. 

Not that Levi would refuse an invitation like that, let's be honest. 

The pace then became brutal. Levi violently shoved his dick in and Eren had to entangle arms and legs on the alpha to have some balance between the onslaughts. Even though Eren tried to contain his sobs as to not wake up Abby, weak cries and sobs came out of his swollen lips. 

Levi seemed to have completely lost control as he scratched his omega's thighs, probably intoxicated with the creature encased him. Still, Eren had the indecency to look violated and grin a breathless smile every time Levi looked him in the eyes. 

Shortly after, the thrusts became erratic and the older man took the omega in his hand, stroking the boy while chasing his orgasm. A silent cry escaped Eren, his body writhing when he climaxed at the same time Levi's knot held at its entrance and the alpha came. 

A pale, muscular body fell on him and Eren smiled from ear to ear, still breathless, when the sullen man he called alpha laced him in his arms and shoved his face into his neck. A small layer of sweat covered their bodies and Levi nudged against Eren, tickling him and making him laugh out of despair. 

-L-Levi!! 

-No. Now you be quiet. I've been reduced to a penis. - And then Levi lifted his torso when the knot quickly faded away, a disappointed frown on his face. 

The omega brought his hands to his mouth, trying to hide a giggle even if his bright eyes denounced how much he was delighted by the manipulation he used on the alpha. 

Eren's innocent face certainly didn't match the dirty personality that he sometimes had and Levi bend over to bite the boy's neck while tickling his ribs. 

-No, no, no! Le-Levi! Hahaha! - The boy writhed in his arms, come dripping down his thighs while he tried to stop the harassment. 

-See how good it is? Being used against your will? Hm? - But the alpha continued, a pretentious smirk emerging when the omega choked in the middle of a forced laughter. At least that would be a good excuse to tell Abby, "Your mama and I were playing tickles yesterday and he laughed so much now he's hoarse". 

When the torture session was over, Eren was the one who had a frown, blue-green eyes watching angrily when his alpha got up and went to the bathroom without even offering him a bath! 

He really thought about getting angry with Levi, but the way his back and ass moved was enough to make Eren squeeze his thighs together and bite his lips. 

And when Levi stuck his arm out of the bathroom and threw a plug on the bed, Eren lit up like the sun, nesting the toy inside to hold the semen in and increase the chances of pregnancy. 

Recalling a crucial detail, the omega called: 

-Happy Birthday, Daddy!! 

He knew he had a reason to love Levi Ackerman while he burst out laughing when the man snorted loudly and turned on the water for yet another shower. 

**THE** **END**


End file.
